The Best Underwater Kiss of All Time
by Bookworm591
Summary: My version of the underwater kiss between Annabeth and Percy in the Last Olympian. Rated T just to be safe. R&R please!
1. Annabeth

This little drabble has been sitting on my computer for quite awhile. In the Last Olympian, I was disappointed when the author didn't give more detail on the underwater kiss between Percy and Annabeth. That's what this story is for. It's my version of "the best underwater kiss of all time." Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I'm just writing for fun.

Annabeth's Perspective

My body recoiled as I broke through the surface of the murky waters of the canoe lake. I floated their for a moment, disoriented, gathering the thoughts that had been scattered when I had hit the cold water.

Percy and I had been thrown in the water by a gang lead by, the one and only: Clairisse.

The whole group must have been spying when I kissed Percy.

Great.

I shivered slightly and opened my eyes. Percy was not far away. He himself looked a little flustered. I squinted through the dirty water as he started to swim towards me. Gods, he was so handsome. The moonlight reflected off his messy black hair and made his green eyes luminous. Oh, don't even get me started on his eyes. They always managed to be the color of the water and, right now, they were a deep turquoise, matching the lake perfectly. Every time I looked in those eyes, I felt like I was looking at the ocean itself, and it just made me want to melt. He was next to me now. He gave me one of his heart-stopping smiles, and took my hand, dragging me deeper and deeper into the depths of the lake.

I was worried for a moment that he forgot I couldn't breathe underwater. Of course he was the son of Poseidon and all, so he could. As if reading my thoughts, he began to form an air bubble around me. I was surprised the lake even went this deep. I mean, sure, I had fallen in the lake a couple times, but I had never actually been to the bottom. While being pulled under, I noticed dryads floating with the current. The dryads had wispy black hair like seaweed and startling yellow eyes. They just smiled at me and disappeared. I began to see the bottom and the bubble was almost up to my mouth. I gasped with relief when air filled my lungs. The bubble was around both Percy and me now. When I caught my breath, I looked at him and we started cracking up. I fell to the floor (well, the lake bottom) and lost it. Not just my control, but _everything_. It felt so good, all the stress, worry, pain, anguish...all that stuff caused from the war..._gone_. It was as if I had just burned a gajillion calories in 30 seconds. I felt lighter and happier than I'd felt in a _really _long time. The best part was, Percy was laughing right there along with me. He sunk to the bottom while I tried to control myself. When I looked at him again, he was staring at me.

"What?" I wondered. He blinked hard as if he didn't even realize what he had been doing.

"Nothing" he murmured, but continued to gaze at me. A mischievous grin began to spread across his face.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to realize that we don't have to come up for air." He mused.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at this. The idiots were probably still waiting for us to come up and breathe. We would definitely have the last laugh. I scooted back against the bubble's wall and laid my head against it. I closed my eyes, completely content. My thoughts began to drift back towards the moment before we were dumped in the lake... a smile began to creep its way across my face. I sat there in silence for a moment, probably looking stupid with my eyes closed and a grin on my face.

"What are you smiling about, Wise girl?"

I opened my eyes. Percy's face was mere inches away from mine. He was sitting criscrossed-apple-sauced, (I can't believe I just said that) with his hands by his sides. His head was tilted with curiosity. I just smiled wider and said,

"This"

I leaned in and kissed him, unable to stop myself.

_next chapter is in Percy's POV, so don't stop reading now! don't forget to review_


	2. Percy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I'm just writing this for fun.

Percy's Perspective.

"What are you smiling about, Wise Girl?"

I'm personally surprised she didn't punch me in the face. Instead, she did something even more surprising... She kissed me.

This was turning into the best day of my life.

I kissed her back, sliding my arms around her waist. She flung her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I felt like my brain was fried. It's a good thing I didn't try to say something, because it would have come out _uh um..._ All coherent thoughts were thrown out the window. I could have sat like this forever, kissing her.

But of course, with my great luck, a water spider crawled by on the lake's bottom.

She saw it as if on cue, and her eyes got all wide and full of fear. She froze. Her hands started to tremble, and I pulled her to her feet before she could scream. I know what you're thinking- _it's a spider, no big deal! _But you have to know Annabeth to understand. She is absolutely _terrified_ of spiders, and she always has been. I shooed the bug away and she let out a sigh of relief. I could still feel her heart beating fast, and thats when I realized, with embarrassment, that our arms were wrapped around each other. She blushed, but didn't let go. My face was probably even redder than hers.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she took a deep breath to calm herself, and let go of me. I was a little disappointed, but I didn't let it show.

We sat back down again, and talked for what seemed like hours. Annabeth and I chatted about the first quest we had ever gone on. It seemed like ages ago, that first quest, but in reality was four years ago. The best part about our conversation was that Annabeth's eyes, for the first time, were _completely _unguarded. I had truthfully never seen her like that. See, she had these piercing grey eyes that usually looked as if she was calculating the best way to take you down. But now, they were soft.

For the second time today, I found myself staring at her, which was stupid because I'd seen her hundreds of times. She was tan with stunning blonde hair, curling like a princess's. Annabeth was wearing the camp half-blood tee-shirt she always wore, and faded blue jeans. She wore no jewelry other than her owl earrings, and no makeup.

To me, she looked absolutely beautiful.

It was definitely past 12:00, and I noticed that her eyelids were beginning to droop. The others were probably beginning to worry, and Chiron might not be elated when he found out they had been sitting underwater for an hour or so, doing who knows what.

"You ready to go up?" I wondered. She nodded. I offered her my hand and pulled her up.

I wanted to do one last thing before I brought her to the surface.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her one last time. It felt so good, and finally _I _had been the one to kiss _her._ When I looked down, her eyes were smoldering. She blushed when she realized what I'd noticed.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. It's getting late."

I took her hand again and swam her to the shore.

And _that _was the best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

_tell me what you think please! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you had as_

_much fun reading it. Be sure to R&R._


End file.
